This research is a continuation of our investigations, in two closely integrated phases, of the possible importance of metal chelation phenomena in the molecular mechanisms of the binding, storage and transport of biogenic amines. Phase I will be concerned with the determination (in model systems) of the chelation of membrane-bound phospholipids with the synaptosomal metal ions, viz., Fe2 ion, Zn2 ion, Cu2 ion, Mg2 ion and Ca2 ion in the combined presence of ATP and a number of structurally related phenylethylamines. Studies on the metal- binding of vesicular proteins and optically active monoamines will be initiated. Phase II will involve an in vitro investigation of the effects of a wide range of selected chelating agents and metal ions on the vesicular uptake of norepinephrine. The isolation of chromagranin A for metal chelation studies will be undertaken. The physicochemical data (Phase I) on the metal-binding stabilities of the monoamines and the other "synaptosomal molecules" will be correlated with the in vitro data on the vesicular uptake of the monoamines under different conditions in order to determine the possible involvement of metal chelation phenomena in monoamine activity.